Cat's Sleep Aide
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Tori finds out about Cat's sleep condition. Cori.


**Cat's Sleep Aide**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious**

**A/N: So here it is the latest in my official/unofficial Jori/Cade/Cori/CaTorAde one shot back and forth with WZRDmeesh. In case you were wondering about the others they are :  
**

**Of Boobs and Burgers - WZRDmeesh  
**

**The Great Redressing - Red X aka Redhood  
**

**Three Girls, Two Affairs, One Relationship - Red X aka Redhood  
**

**It Starts With Quesadilla - WZRDmeesh  
**

**Cat's Sleep Aide - Red X aka Redhood  
**

******as always read and review and enjoy.**  


Tori stood at her locker lost in thought. She turned her head to the left and saw Jade and Cat talking. She jokingly thought it was about her when she saw Jade point at her and Cat nod her head. She decided it was best if she just went home when the duo approached her.

'Hey, Tor,' Cat said walking up to her.

'Oh, hey Cat. Jade. What's up,' Tori wondered having seen the exchange between her and Jade.

'Can you stay over at Cat's tonight? I have plans and I can't stay,' Jade stated.

'Um, why do you need me to stay?'

'For a sleepover. My parents took my brother to the hospital and he'll probably be there all night.'

'Oh my God, Cat is your brother ok? Why's he in the hospital?'

'Oh, he's fine. He just has to go for his three-month evaluation. Anyway, Jade can't stay because she has plans so do you want to?'

'Why don't you just come over to my house,' Tori asked.

'Trina scares me,' Cat said honestly. 'Please, please, please. We can rent movies and stay up late.'

'Ok, ok. I'll stay at your house tonight.'

'Yay,' Cat said as she hugged Tori. 'I'll go grab the rest of my things.' Cat went to her locker.

'We're going to have so much fun. Come on let's go.' Cat grabbed her hand and went skipping down the hall. They stopped at Tori's house to gather her pajamas and then went to Video Shack. Tori wanted to rent romantic comedies while Cat wanted to rent kiddie movies. They ended up renting 'Tangled' and 'Shrek' which is a mix of both. They arrived at Cat's house and she gave her the grand tour of the place. Tori had been there a few times but only to pick Cat up. They settled into Cat's room, ordered pizza, and watched movies. After the movies Cat showered then Tori did the same. When Tori got out Cat did her hair and makeup. Tori returned the favor and the two watched music videos and gossiped. About 1a they decided to call it a night. Tori got in bed and Cat looked in her nightstand draw. Cat began tearing the drawer apart. She left the room and returned about three minutes later. She got in the bed with a sad face that didn't go unnoticed by Tori.

'What's wrong Cat?'

'Nothing.'

'Cat.'

'I can't tell you.'

'Why not?'

'It's embarrassing.'

'Ok.' Tori sat up in bed and pull Cat up. 'I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. You don't have to be embarrassed.

Cat seemed to mull Tori's word over in her head before speaking. 'I . . . . I can't find my (mumbled)'.

'You can't find what?'

'My binky,' Cat said shamefully.

'Binky? You mean like a pacifier,' Tori asked. Cat nodded. 'Why do you need a binky?'

'Ive needed one since I was little. It helps me sleep.'

'But you've stayed at my house before. I never seen you use it.'

'I always waited until you fell asleep before I used it and woke up super early to hide it.'

'Don't you have like a spare one?'

'No. I only have the one. It's light blue with glitter on it.'

'Can you sleep without it?' Cat shook her head. 'Anything I can do?'

'Maybe. Will you let me . . . . . suck on your breast?'

'What?'

'It'll help me sleep.'

'I can't. I haven't even let a guy do that.'

'You asked if you could do anything,' Cat said.

'Yea, I meant like tell you a story or rub soothing cirles on your back. Not let you feel me up and molest me.'

'Toriiiiiiiii.'

'Can't you, I don't know, suck on your thumb,' Tori asked.

'If I suck on my thumb I'll end up with buck teeth. Please, it's just until I fall asleep.'

Tori thought about it. She had never let anyone get to second base with her and she wasn't about to start. 'How about I hold you and try the soothing circles?'

Cat agreed knowing it wouldn't work. She laid her head on Tori's chest. Tori held her with her left arm and made circles on her back with her right hand. Cat closed her eyes but sleep wouldn't come. The circles soon slowed and eventually stopped. Tori was out. Cat tried to get out from under her but Tori just pulled her closer. Cat moved around until her hands were on Tori's hips. She lifted Tori's camisole above her breasts and slid her hand up Tori's back. She unhooked her bra and watched for movement. She lifted the bra freeing Tori's captive breasts and tentatively licked the nipple of the left one. She soon had Tori breast in her mouth. Fifteen minutes later she was sound asleep.

'Oh André ,' Tori said as she woke up. She dreamt that the two of them had went on a date and he had taken her back to his place for dessert. His hands and mouth all over her felt so real. She fully opened her eyes and realized someone's mouth was on her. Cat. She looked down and saw Cat sleeping like a baby. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. Almost 5a. She didn't have the heart to wake her. She'd talk to her in the morning. She laid there trying to get back to sleep and found herself enjoying the sensation of Cat's warm mouth on her. She soon switched her left breast with the right one and fell back asleep.

When she opened her eyes the sun was trying to break in through the curtains. She smelled pancakes, eggs, and bacon cooking. She got out of bed and found her bra was on and her camisole tucked in. She wondered if she dreamt the whole thing. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to the kitchen where Cat was fixing her a plate.

'Morning.'

'Good morning.' Tori sat at the table as Cat place a plate of food in front of her then sat across from her with her own plate. 'Wow, breakfast. What's the occasion?'

'I just wanted to thank you for helping me sleep.'

'It was nothing. Looks like you slept ok considering you didn't have your binky.'

'Yea, those soothing circles really helped,' Cat said averting her eyes.

'You mean my aureola's,' Tori exclaimed getting up.

'I'm sorry. I told you I needed help. Wait, how'd you know? I put your bra back on.'

'I wasn't sure until just now. Plus, you gave me a hickey.'

'Oh, sorry. That usually never happens.'

'That's ok. I'll just have to return the favor,' Tori said with a smirk. Cat smiled at her. 'Come on let's eat so we can get to school. We'll talk about the other thing tonight at my house.'

Tori was at her locker watching Cat gather things from her locker,out of the corner of her eye. She watched her until she disappeared down the hallway towards her vocal class. Tori didn't notice Jade walk up to her until she cleared her throat. 'Lost in your own world Vega?'

'No. What's up?'

'Oh, just wondering how the sleepover went,' Jade stated.

Tori thought about what she could say. One of her best friends had violated her but she enjoyed it. What's worst is she was making plans to get to second base with said friend herself. 'It was fine.'

'Really? Did she have any trouble sleeping?'

'You know?!'

'That she has special sleeping needs. Yes. I've known for years. They're odd but they help her sleep. So how'd she sleep?'

'Like a baby,' Tori said the memory of Cat latched onto her breast made her smile. 'Too bad you had plans. Me and Cat had a really fun night. I'm sure you'd have enjoyed it.'

'I'm sure I would have. Oh, you'll probably see Cat before I do can you give this to her,' Jade said with a grin. She tossed Tori a sky blue pacifier with glitter on it. Tori just stared at it.

**End.**


End file.
